1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a novel organic compound, a liquid crystal composition containing the novel organic compound, a liquid crystal element, a liquid crystal display device, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystals have been used in a variety of devices; in particular, liquid crystal display devices (liquid crystal displays) having advantages of thinness and lightness have been used for displays in a wide range of fields.
Low power consumption is an added value required of a liquid crystal display device. For example, in an active matrix liquid crystal display device, a transistor with low off-state current is used as a transistor having a function of applying voltage to a liquid crystal element; thus, data is rewritten at longer time intervals (a refresh rate is reduced) in a period during which one image (still image) is displayed, and power consumption is reduced (Patent Document 1).